Aphrodisiac
by Arsenal Blue
Summary: Nico came out after the war. Now a few guys are interested in him. This infuriates Will. He liked Nico first! He thinks. Actually, he doesn't know when the attraction started. But still! But what happens when Connor gives Nico some aphrodisiac, made by Aphrodite herself? Contains some sexual contents and theme things. Solangelo! Will/Nico! Nico's sort of OOC.


_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! This is my first PJatO/HoO fic. I always expected my first one to be Percico but ever since BoO, I screamed and fangirled until 3 in the morning. SOLANGELO! I'M OBSESSED WITH SOLANGELO!_

_Nico: *starts singing* WHY YOU SO OBSESSED WITH ME? BOY I WANT TO KNOW! LYIN THAT YOU'RE SEXING ME!_

_Will: *stares*...Damn._

_Got this idea when I was reading some Percico and it was mentioning how Nico is sexy and all that crap (he is sexy tho) and Percy's all like 'he's my aphrodisiac' and I popped this thang out. Except its Solangelo/Wilico instead of Percico. ^.- hopes you likes. Read on fellow demigods!_

**Warnings:** _Nico is sort of OOC. __There will be blowjobs. __A lot of homosexualness. _

**Notes:** _This was originally written as a Valdangelo. Then I finished BoO and Bam. If you noticed some Leos pop up, that's probably 'cause I wrote half of this with Leo. Then I changed all the Leos to Wills. Lazy. I know._

**Disclaimer: **_Yes. I am Rick Riordan. I am also a green platypus who is secretly an agent and has a freaking dumbass scientist as an enemy. (note the sarcasm in my voice) And I wish I owned Bang Bang...but I don't. BUTTTARD!_

**Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj._

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Aphrodisiac**

"Ok! So team one is Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Iris, Hypnos, and Hecate." Said the cheerful voice of that Aphrodite girl. Macy? Tracy? Lacy? Yeah, it was Lacy.

Everyone in the mess hall cheered. Lacy was announcing the teams for tomorrow's field day. This field day idea came from the ever sweet Chiron. He planned to have these days twice every month. So far they only had two of these field days.

Will risked a glance at the Hades table. Nico and Hazel sat there, laughing.

Hazel decided to come back and spend some time with Nico. She arrived on Arion. Nico was very happy to see her again.

Over all of the cheering in the mess hall, Will can hear one laugh over the crowds cheers. A very melodic laugh. One that had shocked him when he first heard it. It shocked everyone. Nico's laugh.

Will might have a small crush on him. Yeah right, most of the things Nico did turned him on. He didn't know when the attraction started. Maybe when they were sabotaging the onagers. Maybe during the three days Nico stayed with him in the infirmary. Maybe when Nico took his shirt off during sword training and Will stared at his nice, sweaty, lean body a bit too long. Maybe it's the fact that Will stared at his ass as he passes by. Or it's because Nico was small and he could probably fit perfectly in Will's arms. There could be thousands of reasons.

Has Will ever had a thing for a guy before? Nope. Never had he ever thought about being with another guy. He liked a whole bunch of girls, but never has he felt this way towards a guy. And his feelings for Nico were stronger. Like stronger as in he wanted to shove Nico up a wall and kiss him until they can't breathe every time they talk kind of stronger. Did that make him bisexual? Maybe he's only Nico-sexual.

Will might have a chance with Nico. He knows that he's gay. Probably another reason he is attracted to Nico. Jason convinced Nico to come out last month. But if Nico's taste in guys are big, strong, and green-eyed heroes, Will might as well give up the idea. But, there is still that small amount of hope.

"And team two is Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe and Tyche." Said a daughter of Iris, Danielle. She looked bored and the folded arms and careless expression she had on didn't really fit in with her colorful clothes and her blonde, pink, and orange hair.

"And the Tyche Cabin is not allowed to manipulate the luck of the other team with your freaky luck manipulation power thingies!" Lacy said, earning groans from table 19. "Same thing goes to you Hecate Cabin!" Groans from table 20.

"Yeah. So get ready for tomorrow. Practice. Clean the blood off your armor. Sharpen your blades and all that crap," Danielle said. Will wondered why she wore cheery colors and had colorful hair. It didn't fit her attitude. Nico was more brighter than her. Maybe she was like Butch. "And we're having a huge bonfire like last time. So get ready for that...so...yeah...we're done." She said climbing down the table she and Lacy were on.

"But Danny-"

"Done." Danielle growled with a glare.

Grumbling, Lacy got down from the table and walked over to the Aphrodite table. Will noticed that Connor Stoll was at her table, talking to Drew Tanaka.

Everyone continued talking and eating their breakfast. Kayla, one of Will's half sisters, was talking to him about new ideas for exploding arrows, but he only heard pieces of what she was saying. His eyes were on Nico. Hazel punched Nico's arm playfully and they both laughed. His eyes were on Nico's beautifully sculpted face. His pale skin was slowly turning to an olive color. His black hair was long and curly, framing his beautiful face. Nico looked directly at Will and Will nearly lost it right there. Nico smiled and gave a tiny wave. Will gave a toothy grin and waved back. Nico smiled again and his eyes went back to Hazel, who was wiggling her eyebrows ridiculously towards Nico. Hazel had burst with laughter while Nico laughed lightly with a red face.

"What was that about, bro?" Will turned towards his siblings, who were all looking at him. Victoria had on a smile and a raised eyebrow. Apparently, Kayla noticed him checking Nico out and told the rest of them. "Got a thing for di Angelo?"

"Psh. Me? Di Angelo? Please, girl. You know who I strum my guitar for." He said, putting on a stupid smile.

"It's alright Will." Austin said. "We won't judge."

"I'm not gay." Will said. He looked around his table and was met with shaking heads. "It's true!"

"Maybe you're Nico-sexual." One of his sisters said. Will slapped his palm to his face.

"No, Lani. Just- no."

"But I think its cute!" Noelani exclaimed.

"You're acting like an Aphrodite, Lani." He said, shaking his head.

"You should ask him out. If you wait any longer, someone's bound to take him. I would. All that sexy, tight bod. Ooh, damn. Too bad he's gay. As I was saying! Guys are like seriously staring at him."

"I don't like him!" Will said, exasperated. Though, the idea of Nico with another guy twisted him up inside.

"You're ability to lie is horrible. Much like your aim in girls." Victoria said, eating some sausage. "But your aim in guys is excellent. Noelani's right. I've spotted some Ares and Hermes guys checking him out. Nico got some guy attention when he came out. He's not going to be single for long, you know." Nods of agreement were received from the rest of his siblings.

Will groaned loudly. Will this ever end? "Fine! I like him. You happy?" Will whispered harshly.

"Aww. Our little Willie's got a crush." Austin teased.

Noelani was squealing. "Yay! Now ask him out!"

"No!"

_"Yeeees!"_

_"No!"_

"Why not." She asked.

"'Cause..."

"'Cause...?" Victoria urged.

"Because he likes big, buff, muscular guys." Will groaned.

"He liked Percy. Now he doesn't. Get over it," Victoria said. "Nico probably likes you too. You're fairly built."

Will was about to argue when Noelani squealed silently and was pointing behind Will.

He looked back and saw that Hazel and Nico were heading his way. Will snapped his head back to his breakfast shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Hi!" Hazel said as she and Nico strolled up to Will.

Will looked up and his eyes were instantly on Nico, who was behind Hazel. "Hey yo." His words muffled by pancakes.

Nico giggled. Will inwardly cheered.

"Um...ok. So I was wondering if you could fix my guitar," She said. "Someone," -she glared at Nico- "ran an obsidian spike through it."

The son of Hades stuck out his bottom lip and put on a very convincing kicked-puppy looking face. His eyes even began to water! It made Will want to cuddle up with him and do anything for the raven-haired teen. Will could hear Noelani sigh. "It's not my fault...I was playing it then you startled me."

Hazel groaned. "Curse your huge eyes! Why dad? Why?" She punched him playfully.

"So! Can you repair my musical intrument, Music Man?"

"Why can't you do it yourself, Ms. Metal Detector?" He asked, cheekily.

"I know how to play a guitar, not fix it. Don't you Apollos know how to do this kind of stuff?" She smartly replied.

"Fine. Show me after I'm finished."

"Yay! Thanks. Hi, Victoria!" Hazel exclaimed. She moved over to the other side of the table.

Will's eyes trailed to Nico. His small body hidden in his new, oversized, thick jacket made him look so cute.

"Hey," Nico said.

"Hey, Nicky." Will said. Nico noticeably blushed.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go talk to Piper now...sooo...yeah." Said Nico, awkwardly.

Will panicked. Will was talking to Nico. Nico was blushing! He might actually like him!

"Uh-um, wait," said Will.

Nico turned around, "Yes?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Will stood up and looked back at his siblings. One of his half brothers was humping the air, probably indicating that's what he and Nico will be doing. Oh gods. He hoped Nico didn't see that.

He walked up to Nico. "So...do you...do you..."

"Yeah?" Nico asked. His face was looking sort of hopeful. But of course, Will could be misinterpreting Nico's actions.

"Do you...know where Hazel's guitar is? I want to fix it up now," Will said. There was something that ran through Nico's face, but it was quickly gone.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I- I'll go get it." He said. He left in the direction of the cabins.

"Oh my freaking gods." He turned his head to see his table shaking their heads and glaring. Noelani and Hazel were glaring the hardest. "You are so oblivious! Just like Percy!" Noelani yelled.

"You are very blind, do you know that?" Kayla said.

"What?!" Will yelled.

Hazel was still glaring. She got up and walked up toward him. "If you're going to play with Nico, stay away from him." She said softly, yet harshly. She said bye to his siblings and walked to the Aphrodite table to talk to Piper.

Will stood there contemplating on Hazel's words.

"Oh my gods! Nico likes you, you idiot!" Austin scolded.

Will stared. "Really?"

"Yes, dumbass!" Victoria said, annoyingly. "Didn't you not see his face? And the whole time Nico was blushing in the infirmary after the war didn't give you any hints?! My gods."

"He- he likes me." Will said to himself. He left the mess hall and walked towards the cabins. He was nearing cabin 13 when he heard talking coming from inside.

"How did you get inside here?!" Nico's voice said harshly.

"Son of Hermes. We can unlock doors...duh." A familiar voice said. But Will couldn't figure out who.

"Why the hell are you naked?! Why are there rose pedals- no. You're not." Nico said. Wait. What! Someone was trying to seduce _his_ Nico?! Will pressed his ear on the door.

"I saw the way you were looking at me. I know you want me." The son of Hermes said. "Take your clothes off. Make me feel _good_."

"You talk to me like I'm a freaking slut!" Nico yelled so loudly, the whole camp could probably hear it. Campers nearby stared. "Connor, get out of my cabin!"

Connor?! Was this why he was talking to Drew? No matter. Will was going to kill him for trying to take his Nico.

"But I did this all for you."

"No! Ew! Don't touch yourself! Stop it!" Nico yelled. "Put your clothes on and leave!"

"I'm not leaving until I get to fu—"

Three." Nico counted. The grass around the cabin started to wilt.

"Two." The ground shook a little.

"Fine!" Connor said. Will could hear shuffling and footsteps coming towards the door.

Will quietly moved to the side of the Hades cabin and peeked towards the door. Connor walked out, grumbling, buckling his belt with a noticeable boner. A few rose pedals fell from his shirt and hair. Will had to restrain himself from strangling the son of Hermes.

A moment later, the son of Hades came out with Hazel's pierced guitar. Will ran back to the mess hall from behind the cabins. When he reached the entrance, he was out of breath.

Suddenly, Nico appeared in front of him, making them both jump in surprise.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Will yelled. "Crap, Nico! What the hell? I told you no Underworld-y stuff!"

"It wasn't even a long trip," Nico said defiantly. "And what are you doing out here? I thought you were with the Apollo cabin."

"Waiting for you."

"Oh." Nico said with a blush.

"So...that's Hazel's guitar?" Will asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Here." Nico said, handing the golden guitar to Will. "Uh, see you later then." Nico said with a smile, though it looked forced. Nico started walking away. Camp activities were about to start.

Will was about to call out to Nico but thought better of it. Maybe later on today. Or maybe tomorrow.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Next day_

"Come on, Solace!" Coach Hedge yelled in his megaphone while bouncing and trying to soothe a little kicking satyr baby. He handed Chuck to Clarisse, who gladly took the cute baby and started bouncing him up and down. A very weird, yet cute sight. She had declared herself Chuck's guardian. She couldn't stay away from the baby.

Will tried to kick the soccer ball more straight. But that didn't happen. Suddenly someone stole the ball and he tripped. Will groaned and looked at the person who was responsible. Nico was running towards the other goal. He turned around to face Will and he saluted with a sexy smirk. Nico laughed as he ran past Butch and kicked the ball into the goal. Cheers erupted from Team Sirens (they decided on team names during the assembly). Team Jacob (too many Aphrodites! Too many!) clapped in good sportsmanship.

Nico jogged over and offered his hand, which Will took gratefully. Once Will was up, he pushed Nico to the ground. Nico was still holding Will's arm so Will fell on top of him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nico asked.

"Payback." Will grinned. Nico chuckled. Will noticed how brown Nico's near black eyes were in the sunlight. The sunlight hit Nico's eyes perfectly, making his eyes look light brown. Will didn't notice he had been staring until Nico started to squirm under him.

"Um...yeah." He said, awkwardly. His olive colored skin flared red from the attention.

"Oh-Oh!" Will exclaimed, getting up. He held out his hand again.

Nico stared at his hand then stared at Will's face with an ebony eyebrow raised.

"Promise I won't." Will said. "Or won't I?" He asked ridiculously.

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed Will's hand. Will then noticed all the eyes on them. Some Aphrodite girls were jumping and squealing. Some guys had their arms folded and they were glaring at Will.

Will realized that he was still holding Nico's hand as Nico led them to the side. Nico suddenly stopped, making Will bump into him.

"Hey!"

Nico turned around. "Hey." He said in the most erotic way possible. Will's thoughts suddenly changed and roamed. He blushed at the thoughts he received.

Nico laughed as he went to his group. A son of Ares came in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Nico's head only reached up to his throat. He seemed to be congratulating him. He then smashed Nico's face into his chest in a hug. Nico seemed surprised, then he hugged back. The son of Ares put his arm across Nico's back and led him to their other activity. Will was about to explode. And to make matters worse, the stupid son of Ares looked back at him with an taunting look.

Noelani walked past Will, walking towards the next activity.

"Told ya." She said.

"Well...well...ugh." Will said. Drew walked past him next.

"Hmm, I like his tactics." She said. "Very smart."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, Hon." She said, flipping her long black hair.

Will ran up to her. "Tell me." He whined.

Drew stayed quiet.

Will had no choice. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF HADES! SHUT UP!" Drew yelled/charmspoke. Will was instantly quiet. "He was trying to be seductive and make you jealous! My gods! And it seemed to have worked, too." She rubbed her temples.

Will's eyes were wide. "So he really does like me."

"Duh, you stupid idiot!" Drew yelled in exasperation. "Oblivious as schist."

"Hey, I am certainly not oblivious."

"No... Just... No." Drew rubbed her head. "I'm getting a headache. I am infected. Get away from me. Shoo." She said, flicking her hand the way you would to a stray dog.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"Hey! Isn't that cheating?!" Katie Gardner yelled. "They're Apollo's kids! The god of _archery! _This is totally unfairnessly unfair!"

Will smirked as he continued to shoot the targets out of the air. The targets were falling out of the air fast.

He missed about three of fifty targets. When he was done he looked to the camper representing Team Sirens and saw that Clarisse was having trouble with her bow. The targets for her were falling and she shot none of them.

"UGH! STUPID BOW!" She roared. All of the targets were done and she had no points. "THIS IS WHY SPEARS ARE BETTER! YOU APOLLO COWARDS HIDE BEHIND THESE STUPID, USELESS BOWS!" She viciously broke the bow and threw it away.

Well...she still did better than Percy. He almost killed Travis and Nyssa. That guy can't shoot straight even with a crossbow.

Will walked out of the shooting range and on to the sidelines. Unfortunately, Clovis was next. The upside was that Nico was next from Team Sirens. Clovis was already there, sort of dozing off. As Nico walked to his spot in the shooting range, Will looked to the side and saw Connor eyeing him with lust-filled eyes.

You're going to die, Stoll, he thought bitterly.

Lacy yelled 'go' and Nico and Clovis started shooting their arrows. Clovis was lazy and slow, while Nico was determined and fast. He missed a few but he hit a lot.

Clovis notched an arrow when someone yelled, "CLOVIS, HURRY UP!"

"What? Times up? Ok." He lowered his bow to the side and let go. The celestial bronze tipped arrow flew towards Nico's leg. The arrow cut Nico's jeans and grazed his skin.

"OW!" Nico yelped. The sound sent Will on his feet. He was at Nico's side in a blink of an eye. Nico dropped his bow and checked his wound. It was bleeding and Will could see some smoke coming from it.

Annabeth jogged next up to them with Piper trailing behind her. "Nico, you alright?" She asked. Over the days after the war with Gaea, Annabeth and Nico became good friends.

"Yeah, fine. Nothing some ambrosia or nectar won't fix."

Piper reached into her purse and retrieved a square of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. Piper had been named an honorary child of Apollo after the war. She had helped out with the injured in the infirmary.

Nico thanked Piper and took the square of ambrosia. He ate it and the graze disappeared, turning into a thin scar.

Will then noticed all the eyes on them.

Nico seemed to, too, because he started shuffling. "A lot of eyes are on me." He mumbled.

_Aww,_ Will thought. _He's shy._

Nico started walking to his team and Will, Annabeth, and Piper walked to team Jacob.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

They played a number of other games. Basketball (which Team Jacob won), volleyball (which Team Sirens won), baseball (Team Sirens) and etc.

The last game they played was capture the flag. At the end of the game, Lacy stood on top of Zeus's Fist and had Piper and Drew calm the cheers of Team Sirens (who won). Once Lacy's sisters calmed everyone down, she started speaking, "Alright, then. Did we have fun pummeling each other?" She asked.

Everyone cheered, but the loudest was the Ares and Nemesis cabins. Lacy continued, "Well I have all the points from the multiple games we played," she said, "And the winner is...not my team." She dropped her shoulders as the Sirens cheered. The Nike cabin were the loudest. Will thought his ears were going to pop.

After that, the whole camp headed to the mess hall. Chiron had allowed the campers to sit at any table, just for tonight. Will was about to sit next to Nico, wanting to ask him out, when Kendrick, the son of Ares from the soccer ball game, took the seat.

"Hey Neeks." Kendrick said, in an obviously flirtatious way. "This seat taken?"

Will only saw red.

He moved around the table and sat next to Annabeth and across from Nico. Percy was trying to contain his laughter. Hazel shook her head as she ate some gumbo. Annabeth was giving Nico a look of sympathy. Piper was laughing with Percy. And Jason was trying to hide from Nico's glare, like it was his fault Nico was getting all this attention. Which it sort of was.

Will stabbed his fork into his steak.

Piper looked a little sick as she ate her salad. "Something wrong, dear little Will?" She whispered to him, like she knew something, which she probably did. Will glared at her and she laughed more. Stupid Aphrodite love magic powers.

"Don't call me that." Nico said as he took a bite out of his banana. "Why are you here? I've had enough of your pick up lines."

Kendrick pulled out his phone. "Can I take your picture to prove to my brothers that angels do exist?"

"Wow. Just- wow." Nico said.

Percy and Piper were laughing so hard, it was dragging attention.

Will's nose twitched.

"Come on, Neeks. Let me take you out." Kendrick said. He stared at Nico's dark brown eyes.

Will's blood was boiling.

"Why do you guys even like me?" Nico asked exasperatedly. "I'm not even attractive."

Will stared. Kendrick looked offended. "Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like nothing." He glanced at Will and rolled his eyes. Will glared at him and Nico laughed.

"But seriously, have you looked at a mirror recently?" Kendrick asked. "You're hot!" At least they agreed on one thing.

"Whatever. I'm flattered and all...but I like someone else." Nico said. The table ooed quietly. "Sorry."

Kendrick sighed. "Fine. But when you finally realize who you want to be with...I'll be here." He glared at Will, then he left.

"Gods, that was awkward." Jason said.

"Very, very awkward." Hazel shuddered.

"Guess how it is for me," Nico said, shaking his head. "That was the third guy since I sat down."

"What!" Will shouted. The six demigods stared at him. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Nico...uh, can I talk to you?"

Nico blushed. "Y-yeah. Sure." He stuttered. Nico was stood up. Suddenly, Connor was at his side.

"Hey! Mind if I borrow Sexy for an hour? No? Thanks!" He said. He grabbed Nico's arm and dragged Nico away, who was yelling at Connor.

The table was quiet. Will stood there, eyes wide. Anger filled his body.

Why can't they just piss off?! He thought bitterly.

He sat down and stabbed at his steak again. The whole table was watching him.

"Um...ok." Annabeth said.

"You know what?" Percy started. "I think the camp sing-along is starting."

Will left his food at the table and walked towards his siblings, who were about to leave for the sing-along.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will sat next to Lou Ellen. He was supposed to lead the sing-along, but he asked Victoria to. Lou kept on bugging him, asking what was wrong, but she stopped as they started singing Bang Bang. She started singing horribly and started dancing in her seat. This was obviously her song.

That's when Nico came in. He cartwheeled next to the fire and started dancing. Will's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. "Damn." He whispered. His pants were tightening.

The Aphrodite kids went wild. A few of them came up and started dancing too. The flames in the middle was tall and the colors were flashing. Then Nico started singing.

"SHE MIGHT'VE LET YOU HOLD HER HAND AT SCHOOL, BUT I'M A SHOW YOU HOW TO GRADUATE!" He sang flawlessly. Everyone stared in shock. Then Piper threw her arm around Nico's shoulder and sang with him.

"NO I DON'T NEED TO HEAR TALK THE TALK, JUST COME AND SHOW ME WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE! OH!" They sang. Everyone cheered and sang with them, though Nico and Piper were the loudest. "YOU'VE GOT A VERY BIG SHH, MOUTH BUT DON'T SAY A THING! SEE ANY BODY COULD BE GOOD TO YOU, YOU NEED A BAD GIRL TO BLOW YOUR MIND!" Piper and Nico harmonized like they have been preparing for this. They were surprisingly better than the Apollo cabin, and that's saying something.

The whole camp rapped the rap. Nico walked up to Will and dragged him where he was dancing earlier, which a lot of demigods were occupying now. Nico started grinding Will.

"Fuck." He growled as he grabbed Nico's waist. Yup. His pants were very tight. And Nico's ass on little Will didn't help much.

"B TO THE A TO THE N TO THE G TO THE UH!" Everyone sang. "B TO THE A TO THE N TO THE G TO THE HEY!"

Nico silenced everyone as he sang, "SEE ANY BODY COULD BE GOOD TO YOU! YOU NEED A BAD GIRL TO BLOW YOUR MIIIND! YOUR MIND!"

After a moment of amazement, they cheered again as Will's siblings continued to sing. Everyone was laughing and singing and dancing, even Clarisse. Nico went back to grinding Will.

"Damn, Nicky..." He growled in Nico's ear. Nico turned and faced Will.

Will stared at Nico's eyes. Will looked more closely. They were purple.

"Nico. Your eyes are—" he didn't get to finish as Nico jumped and smashed his lips onto Will's. Nico wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Will made a sound of surprise but then placed his hands under Nico's thighs to help him stay up. He closed his eyes and started kissing back. If possible, Will could hear the campers cheer louder. But he shut them out as he shoved his tongue against Nico's lips, asking for entrance. Nico opened his mouth and Will wasted no time. His tongue roamed all over Nico's mouth. The raven-haired fourteen year-old moaned into Will's mouth. "Fuck..." Will growled against his lips. His left hand groped Nico's nice, round ass.

_"Fai quello che vuoi con me."_ Nico moaned. Waves of pleasure shot down Will's body and to his hungry manhood.

"Fuck..." Will moaned. His shorts did little to hide his boner.

Someone cleared their throat. Will pulled back, but Nico hungrily attacked his throat. Will moaned as he looked around. Everyone was staring at them. The Aphrodite kids were smiling and whispering, "I knew it! You owe me five drachmas!" Hazel covered her eyes. Piper and Annabeth smiled. Percy and Jason glared at Will. Noelani gave him a thumbs up and smiled like an idiot. And everyone else looked uncomfortable, annoyed or happy.

"If you excuse us," Will said, holding Nico up, who was still biting Will's neck. "We'll be—ah fuck— we'll be going." He said. He went back to kissing Nico and started walking towards the cabins. He kept an eye open as he walked.

He arrived at door of the Hades cabin and roughly shoved Nico on the wall. Will moved his hand to the door knob and opened the door. He walked in the room and dropped Nico on the bed, crawled on top of him, and started kissing Nico's neck. Nico moaned in the most erotic way possible, making Will bite harder.

_"Fai quello che vuoi con me. Cazzo me. Lo sono il tuo giocattolo. Abuso mi. Scopare il mio culo."_ Nico moaned in his native tongue. _"amami duro...amami duro."_

Will bit harder. "Fuck Nick. You don't know what that's doing to me." His manhood was begging to be released. Suddenly, Nico flipped them over and lifted Will's shirt up. He bit Will's neck, going down. He trailed kisses down his chest and bit Will's nipple.

Will growled like a wild animal. He took off his shirt and rested on his elbows, watching Nico. The raven-haired teen was at his navel, kissing a thin line of hair that led from his navel to his prize. Little Will was twitching like hell. Nico unbuttoned Will's shorts with his teeth, revealing Will's underwear clad cock. Will blushed at how hard and tall it stood. The tip of his underwear was wet with pre cum. Nico laughed. "Someone's excited." He said.

He was staring at Will as he licked the tip. Wills eyes moved between looking at Nico's eyes to Nico's tongue that was swirling around the tip. "Fucking shit," he gasped. Nico stopped, making Will groan, and smiled, mischief twinkling in his purple eyes.

Purple eyes, Will thought.

Nico bit the head of Will's cock. "Ah, fuck!" He let out. "N-Nico... Why are—ah— your eyes purple?"

Nico stopped biting and licking. He sat up, took off his shirt and was on top of him. He shoved his hand into Will's underwear, grabbing his erect manhood, making Will moan. Nico started pumping his hand, slowly. He smiled down at Will.

"'Member when Connor took me away?" He asked, twirling Will's blonde hair with his other hand. Will nodded. "Well, he gave me some soda. Then I started feeling weird. Conny said it was aphrodi- aphrodisiac. But it was special, it was made by Aphrodite herself. Conny said he gots it from Drew. Said that it should make me feel horny. Which I was. Conny said since I was soooo horny, that- that he can fulfill my desires, but I wanted you to fuck me, Will." Nico laughed. Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. As much as he wanted this to happen, he needed to make sure it was real.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah. I do." Nico stopped pumping Will's cock and brought his fingers to his lips, where he licked the precum off of them. Will had to restrain himself from shoving little Will in Nico's mouth. "I really, really do...now let me make you feel good."

Will watched as Nico kneeled on the floor, in between Will's legs. He removed Will's shoes and socks and then removed Will's last piece of clothing in a painfully slow pace. Nico stared at his prize, and before Will knew it, Nico had engulfed his whole length.

"Gods!" Will yelled in ecstasy. Nico swirled his tongue around his member. Will opened his eyes and saw Nico's purple eyes staring at him, eyes full of love. Will forced Nico on the bed, making Nico's mouth disconnect with Will's dick. But once he was on the bed, he was already bobbing his head. Nico hand went to unzip his jeans and grab his own cock, then started to jerk off. The sight before him was enough to make Will come. He grabbed Nico's black hair and made Nico's bobbing faster, making a sick liquid-y sound. "Fuck!" He yelled, not caring if anyone heard. He came deep within Nico's hungry mouth as Nico came in his hand.

"Crap! Sorry, Babe." He apologized. Nico came back up, the edges of his lips were covered with cum, which he licked right off. He licked the cum off his fingers too.

"That's alright," Nico said, huskily. "I didn't mind."

Will's cock was already hardening. He grabbed the back of Nico's neck and smashed their lips together. Nico swallowed all the cum, but his mouth tasted a little salty. He removed Nico's skinny jeans and boxers and forced him on the bed. Will was about to attack his mouth until he noticed that Nico's eyes weren't purple anymore.

"Your eyes—"

"It wore off. The aphrodisiac. Connor didn't give me that much." Nico smiled.

"Oh," Will said. "Does- does that mean you don't want to do it?"

"Didn't say that, you idiot." He reached over to his nightstand, opened a drawer, and retrieved a small half full bottle of lube and a condom. Will raised an eyebrow. "Don't question. Piper made me do it to see if Mitchell was bi." Will would have been mad, but Nico was already under him.

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?"

Will squirted some lube onto his palm and was lubing up his cock. "A lot of things, di Angelo. A lot of things."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

OOH GOODNESS! OOH SWEET CHICKEN! OMJAJ! Did I just do that? YEAH AH DID GURL/BOIIII!

hopes you likes! If you wouldeth, please leaveth a revieweth. I wanna know what I did good or bad.

and remembers! Zendaya rules, children of Aphrodite are awesome, purple is royalty, AND ARSENAL IS PRETTY! (^.^)(^.^) HUGGS ^.- :) ***Flawless


End file.
